Operation: Typhoon Extermination
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: After a country got hit by a category five typhoon, the Antarctic Central Command suspects something suspicious. The elite commando penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private are racing against the clock for the safety of the world. Rated T for a character-near-death-experience One-Shot R&R and please no flames


_**This story was inspired by recent events. Please R&R**_

* * *

_**November 11, 2013**_

_**Pacific Ocean**_

_**2347 Hours (11:47 PM)**_

_**Operation: Typhoon Termination**_

"Here's the story, fellas. Strong typhoons have been hitting the Southeast Asia, but in November 8, 2013 was the strongest typhoon recorded in history and thousands of lives were lost in the process. And another typhoon is about to hit that same country again. And this is where you guys come in. We cannot allow this madman make another typhoon that will take the lives of innocent humans. Central Command already gave us the green light for the operation. No questions? Good! Sources indicate that the origin of the typhoon seems to be coming from the pacific ocean. Be advised, there's a storm today here so remember to deploy the chute at right moment or you're gonna come home with burned feathers."

"ETA to target, twenty seconds." The pilot announced from the speaker.

The hatch finally opens up greeting the team of four penguins with a strong rain and wind. "I think that this wasn't in the brochure!" The flat-headed penguin shouted as the rain hits his goggles.

The tall thin penguin faces his leader and checks his equipment, "Skipper, its a storm! What did you expect? Snow?" The tall penguin also shouted to let his leader know.

Skipper replies, "I think that its time to shut your beak, Kowalski." With that Skipper checks his lieutenants gear.

"I don't know sir, but do you think that those people who survived are okay?" The small young chubby penguin asked while his other teammate checks his gear. After watching the coverage about the storm the young penguin wants to cry as he saw those poor souls that are crying because of the lost of their home and loved ones.

The penguin with a mohawk started grunting about something, "as long as they're alive they'll be fine. Besides Private, that's why we're here today." Private nods as he regains his focus and remembering his training. He checks the penguin with the mohawk's gear and gave that penguin a pat to let him know that it's good.

Skipper looks at that penguin and gives him a nod, "Rico, make sure you don't digest our weapons 'cause this going to be a bumpy ride!"

A short crackling sound comes from the speaker, "Ten seconds!" The pilot shouted.

The four penguins lines up at the hatch as they prepare to jump. Skipper takes this ten-second opportunity to talk to his men. "Men," the three penguins looks at their leader and waits for his words of encouragement. "Its the first time the penguin nation has interfered this largely with human problems. But remember this, thousands of people lost their lives when that typhoon made impact. This mission isn't a random suicide mission, this mission will help save humanity and every living being that inhabits mama Earth."

"Five seconds!" There it is, the last announcement from the pilot as the unit readies itself.

"Remember," Skipper faces the hatch and puts down his goggles and he says, "a single twig can be broken, but a bundle of twigs are unbreakable!" His men gives off a nod of affirmation as the red light on the hatch turns green. "Lets GO! GO! GO!" With that order the four elite commando penguins jumps out from the hatch of the AC-130.

With the storm coming down it was hard to see what's going on. Skipper radios his men to put on their night-vision goggles. But they hardly can't see each other. But each of them can see the faint strobe infrared on their teammates.

In no time short they deployed their chutes. But there's something wrong. Skipper deployed his chute a bit early, a fierce lighting strikes his chute and tears it into pieces as it's flames light up the sky. Private can see whats happening as he saw a bright white spot below him, he soon realizes that it was Skipper! Kowalski and Rico are a bit farther away from Skipper except for the young penguin. The leader remembers his training and detaches his parachute and pulls his secondary. But another problem arises as the chute got stuck! Private does what his suppose to do. He detaches his chute and dives down to catch up to his team leader. He grabs onto him and pulls out a knife to cut away Skipper's stuck chute, seconds later Private deployed his back up chute while Skipper was holding on.

The four penguins lands on the Pacific Ocean unharmed. Skipper faces the young member and says, "thanks, young Private. I owe you one."

The young penguin chuckles and replies, "no need to thank me sir, it's part of my training. And I owe you you one for saving me on the moon by giving me your oxygen hose." Skipper smiles and nods in approval.

The four penguins dove into the ocean while wearing their night vision goggles. They navigate through the depths of the dark underwater without knowing what might be there to greet them. After a long hour of searching they finally found what their looking for. It was a giant sphere like vessel that looks like a giant beach ball. Skipper can feel his gut saying that their enemy is here.

They found a hatch outside and got in with ease. But the same question comes up in their mind, why was the infiltration easy? Too easy? They are an experienced unit, so experienced that they can capture an elephant without the use of deadly force. But today was different, they are given authorization to use lethal force. All of them are armed with the penguin military standard weapon, the P90. And a very popular sidearm that's all the rage these days that Skipper dismisses it as too light for his flipper, the Glock model 19.

Skipper signals his team to stay low. He grabs hold of his radio and speaks quietly, "Iceberg, Hunter six." He waits for a respond.

The radio in their earpiece crackles, "we have you at Lima Charlie, Hunter six."

Skipper exhales nervously. It was a long time since he held a firearm or a radio to wait for orders. He presses the button and opens his beak, "we have successfully infiltrated the underwater vessel and are now waiting for further orders. Over."

"You are to find the vessel's engine and shut it down. And locate the weather device. After that you need to find the high value target so we can put him in custody. Over." The penguin in the other end of the radio replied.

"That deranged dolphin doesn't have the right to live after what his done." Skipper whispered to his team making sure the General wouldn't hear. He presses the button and responds, "Copy that, Iceberg. How long do we have? Over."

"You got five hours before the typhoon hits. Be sure to stop the vessel and stop the weather machine inside. Over."

The four penguins looks at each other and nods. Skipper knows that he's gonna commit a war crime if he kills Blowhole now without a fair trail. But orders are orders. And today's mission is about saving the human species. Skipper responds, "roger that sir. When will our evac arrive? Over?"

"Evac arrives at 0540 hours. Over."

The flat headed penguin nods and says, "copy that Iceberg. Over and out."

Private felt a shiver up his spine feeling as he imagined what will happen if they fail. He looks at his commanding officer, "what if we fail, Skipper?" The young penguin asked.

The team's leader closes his eyes and looks down, "then we failed to protect mama Earth. And the humans. Those who survived that typhoon can't take another hit. Not like that. Its our duty as penguins of honor to save their species and our own. Am I clear?" That was Skipper's reply.

"Yes SIR!" The three shouted in unison. But they were all beak slapped by Skipper after shouting.

"Do you men, want to compromise our mission this early?" Skipper crosses his flippers and gave them a menacing stare with his ice-blue eyes.

The three chuckled softly, "sorry about that, Skipper." Kowalski apologized on behalf of the team.

"Mm hm." Skipper quietly nods. He takes a peek outside, there are two lobsters that passed by but they never noticed the slightly opened door. Skipper closes the door gently and checks his teammates one more time, "make sure to chamber a round, you don't want to hear the most loudest click in the world, right? Okay, we'll split into two teams. Rico and Kowalski, two of you will need to find need to find the engine room and shut it off. If Kowalski can't figure out how to turn it off, then Rico can use his boom-boom sticks."

"All right!" Rico grunted.

Kowalski chuckles softly, "only if I don't know how to shut it off. So, HA!" Rico raised his flipper and hesitates to hit Kowalski. But he sees Skipper giving him the 'stand down look', so he crosses his flippers and curses under his beak.

"All right. Private," the young penguin loads his weapon and looms at his officer. "You and I are gonna find the central hub of this place. And if we're lucky we don't have to fire a single round."

"Aye aye, sir!" The Private replied with a smile. Well, because of Private's naive child like nature, Skipper doesn't to see the young lad hesitate if he's gonna point a gun at the enemy.

Skipper nods. He opens the door gently and the four commandos poured out of the room. Skipper kneels down and face the door where they came from, Kowalski and Rico scans the hallways at the left and right, and Private scans the hallway in front of the door where they entered. Skipper turns around, "Private and I will radio you guys if we found the command center. Now move out! Operation: Typhoon Termination is a go!" Skipper ordered.

The whole place was quiet but there are sentries everywhere. Skipper issued a none lethal take down to all hostiles. Kowalski and Rico did manage to find the engine room but most of the lobster guards outside are out cold. Kowalski opens up his trusty smart phone and hacks the doors security while Rico stays alert for more lobsters.

Skipper and Private got a chance to sneak around by using the ventilation ducts. Private was already sweaty and tired after all the crawling. Skipper knows that Private's still young and they still have more time. The team leader gave the young lad his energy bar and told him, "Private, I'll scout ahead and I'll come back for you. Just stay calm if something comes up and stay quiet, all right?" With that the young penguin nods.

Once inside, Kowalski successfully turns off the generator by simply by pulling down a lever. Rico on the other flipper was mumbling that he Kowalski was lucky. But the brainy penguin did thought something up. "Rico, look at this," he opens up a secret hatch where someone can hide something underneath it, "what if the op goes south? We may need a diversion." Said Kowalski as he winked at the demolitions expert. Rico approves and regurgitates five large C4 explosives.

At that same time, Skipper and Private found the center of operations of their enemy. But there's no sign of Blowhole or the thing that controls the weather. Skipper gives a nod at Private and both of them pulls out the grate and exits the ventilation shaft. As their web feet touch the ground, a large group of lobsters tackles them. Both penguins are overpowered and stripped off their weapons and gear. Both penguins' flippers' are behind their back and their head kept on the ground. In no time both are knocked out cold.

As Skipper opens his eyes he sees his whole team chained up on the wall. He looks at the half beaten Kowalski, "how did you get caught?" Skipper asked as he felt the pain of those lobsters' claws pinching on him.

Kowalski gives out weak cough, "as we go out of the generator room we got ambushed. We brought down a couple of their own but they were too many!" Replied Kowalski.

Skipper also gives out a weak sigh, "its all right, LT. You did your best." Skipper faces the other two penguins, "Rico, Private, you guys okay?" He asked

Private groaned as he turns his head to his teammates, "I'm all right, but I think Rico's got a nasty blow to the head." Replies Private.

The door in the opens and they see a dolphin with a robot like left eye while riding a segway. "Guess who, peng-gyu-wins! It is I, Dr. Blowhole!" The dolphin laughs maniacally as he strolls down to greet his fallen foes, "how does it feel to be tied up there, Skipper?"

Skipper spits on the segway's wheel, "it feels natural, dulph-uh-in!" The two other penguins chuckled as they heard their leader's response.

The dolphin starts to growl but he took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He presses the button on his segway and a thirty inch monitor raises from the floor. "See this Skipper," Blowhole turned it on and shows the penguins the motherland, Antarctica. "Can't you see the difference of Antarctica in the past and in the present? Its global warming, Skipper! Global! Warning! You see, the Earth is becoming warmer and thus the ice in the North Pole and the South Pole melt. Making the sea level rise and spawning powerful typhoons! I told myself that if I'm gonna flood the world at least I should use the humans' mistake and use it against them!" The dolphin laughs some more almost falling from his segway, "ah hem. Soon I will create more powerful typhoons and weather abnormalities to control the world! Oh I love to see that again. This time, I will crank the speed of the current typhoon to fifty-two as it hits each country in its path! And you penguins are in the front row of the show! Now ready your popcorn and watch the fireworks as it hits each and every country in the world!" After the lightning special effects the penguins starts to struggle to break free from their chains. But it was no use. Blowhole was a bit far from them so they can't kick him in the face like last time and Rico's weapons was extracted from his stomach.

As the dolphin watches the typhoon flying straight to the nearest country, Kowalski started chuckling like a mad scientist. "What's so funny, peng-gyu-win?" Asked Blowhole.

Skipper and Private raised their feather brows in concern, "Kowalski, are you all right man?" Asked Skipper as he was powerless to slap some sense into Kowalski's head.

The penguin genius' head droops down and stopped chuckling. That chuckle brought shivers in both penguins and dolphin's spines. "Oh I will enjoy it. I will enjoy your game, Blowhole! But I have the king and prepare to be check mated," Kowalski starts to regurgitate something but there was something wrong. "Give me a moment," Kowalski chuckles in embarrassment and tries to throw up again! "Come on baby come out! I already did the 'good guy chuckles like a maniac bit'! Please come out of my system!" Kowalski shouted and cries while Skipper, Private and Dr. Blowhole looks at him awkwardly.

Skipper shakes and his head looks at his second in command, "well that was unsuspecting and gross, Kowalski." Kowalski sighs. He can't do it like Rico. The last time he upchuck something was also a fail and someone even reached out from his beak to his stomach.

Dr. Blowhole tries to shake off the shiver and resumes his bad guy monologue, "okay, I'll be at the command center if you, peng-gyu-wins ever need me." With that the dolphin rode his segway to the door and head back to his command center.

Skipper still can't shake the feeling of Kowalski's laughter. For him, it felt like a thousand needles pinching him in the butt. He looks at Kowalkski one more time, "Kowalski, If I'm not cuffed to this chains I will go up there and fish slap you into next week."

Kowalski narrows his feather brows, "look, I had the most brilliant plan and that cinematic moment for me was taken away by my embarrassment. I have a detonator in my stomach, the detonator that is linked to the explosive that is rigged in the engine room! And the only way for it to get out is for someone to shove their flipper or arm in my throat! And-," it was Rico this time who's trying to upchuck something. The lobster were able to grab the weapons but they never got the random stuff that was inside this killing machine. "Rico, please tell me that you're regurgitating the extendo-grab!" Kowalski pleaded but it was too late. Rico regurgitated a bowling ball upward and aimed at, "oh mama." Before the brainy penguin knew it he was hit by the bowling ball making him feel like something clicked inside him.

A large explosion erupted from the sphere vessel. The explosion caused a hull breach at the engine room. As the vessel tumbles to the ocean floor the crew inside are thrown from corner to corner, even one lobster fell on top of the release button, releasing the captured penguins from their chains. They know what they need to do, capture Blowhole and the device and evacuate the vessel.

Luckily their equipment was just outside the room but most of it are scattered around because of the vessel rocking about. The team of four penguins just grabbed a couple of flairs, a radio, and their Glock 19s loaded with 15 rounds each. They hurried to the central hub of the vessel and saw multiple wiring hanging from the ceiling and the water rushing from the cracks around the vessel. Rico found a piece of metal and used it to pry the door open.

In no time, Kowalski rushed to the control panel and scans for their current location. Skipper scans the area but no Blowhole in sight. He must have escaped after the explosion. Private was trying to find survivors as he removes every chunk of metal he sees, and then he saw him. The maniac dolphin pleading for help. His tail fin is being crushed by a huge chunk of metal. Private removed successfully removes the chunk of metal and extended his flipper with a smile, "we'll get through this, just take my flipper and you'll be fine." Dr. Blowhole looks at the young penguin's flipper one more time before reaching for it.

With the rushing water pouring in from all sides, "how much longer, Kowalski?" Asked the commanding penguin.

The tall penguin starts to tap all the buttons he can press while being pressured. This is one of the most daring challenges Kowalski had faced in his entire career, "all most done sir! Just a couple more and-" He was cut off by a loud laser blast coming from behind the three penguins.

A small figure flew into the air and Skipper caught it. Its not just a random thing that flew, it was Private! The young lad has a hole near his stomach area. After Skipper saw his young cadet wounded, he stood up and shouts, "CURSE YOU BLOWHOLE!" With that a small chuckle escapes from that bottlenose dolphin as he fled to safety. Skipper quickly turns to his remaining troops, "men, emergency evacuation code Foxtrot Charlie Alpha is a GO!."

The sphere like vessel dawns a set of escape pods that the lobsters might have used to escape. The penguin unit enters the pod with the wounded Private. The young penguin was losing a large amount of blood as they carry him. Kowalski even feared that he might never make it.

In Private's point of view, he can smell the sea and fresh air above water. And he can also hear his commanding officer talking to someone in the radio. "Skyrod, Skyrod! We are at the primary extraction point. I have four packs, four Sierras. Sierra has a wound through his body. We need a code Charlie and code Delta for the wounded element. Do you copy, over?" Skipper looks at him one more time, "don't worry, Private. We'll get you home in time for the Lunacorns." With that, Private blacked out.

_**November 11, 2013**_

_**Somewhere Near The Philippines**_

_**1556 Hours (3:56 PM)**_

Private looks around and realizes that he is in a hospital. He checks the television and saw the humans in the country sigh in relief that the second typhoon was just a whistle and rain. It was a success. The humans in the world are now joining efforts to help this country in need by giving them food and supplies. Oh how Private wished that the Antarctic Penguin Nation could help those humans. But the young penguin knows that the secret of their existence is meant to be kept a secret.

An hour later and Private never expected the penguin that came to visit him. It was Skipper! He waddles towards the young lad's bed and placed a box of Peanut Butter Winkies on top of the bed. "There you go, Private. A big box of winkies for your hard work and effort." Skipper gives out a smile as the young Private nods.

But in that young penguin's smile there is regret, "but sir, I was wounded in action by Dr. Blowhole. How come I get a reward?" He asked.

With a small chuckle and a pat on Private's back, Skipper knows that Private did well on the mission and also saving his life. "It's a rewards, kid. Its either you take it or leave it? Besides, you need the energy."

The young penguin sighs and thinks back what Blowhole said, "Skipper, do you believe in Global Warming?"

The leader gave out a nod, "of course I do, Private. Look, human error is a common mistake nowadays. But someone needs to be there in times of crisis and in times of peace. We cannot redo those mistakes but we can use them as a sign of awareness. Each country is like a single twig, in times of war we can see them break. But in times of peace, they are a bundle that stays strong and never breaks." Replied Skipper.

With that, the two penguins enjoy their afternoon eating the box of Peanut Butter Winkies. And soon they got home to the Central Park Zoo where their adventure of helping resides. They are the penguins of honor at times of war or peace. They help the humans without getting noticed. They are our flightless guardians.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**The Philippines is the country that was devastated by Typhoon Haiyan. But they can still stand up to see another day. **_

_**Be also aware of our world's crisis, Global Warming. Our greatest enemy today. **_


End file.
